


Payment for Your Troubles

by thatoneunevenchick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneunevenchick/pseuds/thatoneunevenchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been frustrated lately and it's all because of Sherlock so Sherlock decides to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment for Your Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Should have been working on my other story but oh well, have some poorly written, 10:30 at night smut

John hadn’t touched himself in ages. It’d also been ages since he last had a proper shag. The main reason John hadn’t done anything was because Sherlock had a fondness for walking in on John at the most embarrassing moments. Just the other day John was trying to have a proper wank in the shower when Sherlock burst in and proclaimed his need to use the toilet, needless to say it quite ruined the mood for John. John was starting to get quite frustrated with the whole situation and he was sure Sherlock could sense it.   
“John” Sherlock said, turning to him, god could this lift go any slower? “John are you frustrated about something?”  
“I’m fine” Jesus H Christ  
“John”  
“I said I’m fine” John said dismissively and a tad bit too loudly for the small space. Sherlock nodded once and dropped the subject.   
\---  
It wasn’t until later that night that Sherlock brought it up again.   
“John do explain to me what you are so crabby about” John looked up from his paper and with a tight smile and asked,  
“What?”  
“I could just deduce it but I think you’d feel better if you just told me”   
“It’s nothing” John said, turning back to his paper, shifting slightly. A small “oh” escaped Sherlock’s lips as the sudden realization hit him.   
“I’ll leave the flat if you need some privacy” John frowned from behind his paper and folded it down again to look at Sherlock.   
“What are you on about?”  
“You’re sexually frustrated, you haven’t gotten off in quite some time and I’m afraid it’s my fault so I’ll leave” John’s face was roughly the shade of a tomato at this point.   
“Sherlock, please stop” John hid himself behind his newspaper and tried to ignore when Sherlock stood and moved to stand in front of him.   
“John”  
“I’m fine Sherlock” John mumbled. John heard a thump on the floor and looked out from behind the paper to see Sherlock on his knees in front of him, a rather unusual sight. “Sherlock, what are you?” John stopped when Sherlock reached forward and palmed John through his jeans. John let out a small gasp and Sherlock smiled smalley. “Jesus Sherlock what are you, what are you doing?”  
“Making it up to you” Sherlock said, leaning forward and nuzzling his face into John’s belly, unbuttoning John’s jeans and pulling down the zip. John groaned and bit into his fist. Sherlock pulled John’s arousal out of his jeans, and lightly licked the head, John gasped. Sherlock took the head of John’s prick into his mouth and John let out a shuddering cry. Sherlock swirled his tongue around John before taking more of him into his mouth before pulling off completely.   
“You know John, I’ve done a lot of experiments,” a lick up the shaft, “with my gag reflex.” A swirl around the head, “so I haven’t really got much of one anymore” up to the hilt into the warm heat of Sherlock’s mouth. John gasped and clenched and unclenched his fists, looking for something to grab onto. Sherlock grabbed hold of John’s wrists and placed them in his hair. Jesus that gorgeous hair. Sherlock slowly bobbed his head up and down the length of John’s cock while rubbing small, slow circles into John’s inner thighs. John thought he was going to die, he never in a million years imagined that Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, would be giving him a blow job in their living room. Sherlock reached and grabbed the base of John’s cock and stroked in time with his mouth.   
“Jesus Sherlock, fuck, I don’t think, I’m gonna” John choked out before coming down the back of Sherlock throat and Sherlock, the soldier, milked him for all he was worth, taking it all. Sherlock gave John one more swirl of his tongue before pulling off.   
“Shit Sherlock, I didn’t realize how good you were at that” Sherlock shrugged, tucking John back into his jeans.   
“Consider this payment for all your recent troubles”  
***


End file.
